


Afraid.

by Harmonic_Brush3



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Love Confessions, Older Dipper Pines, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonic_Brush3/pseuds/Harmonic_Brush3
Summary: An alternate approach to Into the Bunker with Dipper and Mabel both 15.





	Afraid.

He was so scared that he may have lost her. So scared.  
''Wendy!'' He screamed.  
His call echoed.  
When he saw her, his heart collapsed, and he could barely breathe. When he got on his knees, her skin was so cold.  
''Please don't go..Stay with me...Stay with me...'' He called.  
He held her hand, and a single tear came rolling down his cheek. He was so scared. Memories flashed of them together, having fun at the counter, laughing all day, or going hiking through the woods, the two of them, and the times she laughed, oh, her laugh made him feel joy.  
And then he said it. He had to say it. Because he meant it.  
''I never told you...'' He said softly, before yelling. ''That I love you..''  
He put his hands in his face as he screamed.  
Dipper never felt fear so strongly before. Terror still beating, and his blood pumping.  
But then a voice came from behind, and he realized that the other Wendy was a shapeshifter.  
He stepped back, as the two Wendy's fought.  
He grabbed the axe, with utter terror. A single lip sealed motion from Wendy, gave him the hint. He swung his axe into the fake one, and thank god, it was right.  
It all seemed so vague already, the fear was still there, the pain was still there, but it almost, didn't feel real in a sense.  
But they were all alive. That was what mattered. She still smiled. And that made his world. But the fear was still there.  
Dipper, Soos, Wendy and Mabel got up from the labyrinth. They all gasped for breath. They were in the forest now, the fresh air was cool, the stars were out.  
They had to walk back to the shack, it wasn't too far, but it was still walk. They began to start walking out.  
Dipper was walking at the back of the group.  
He remembered the things he said in that moment of fear.  
Wendy went up to him, and walked with him.  
''Hey, Wendy...I may have said a few things back there...'' Dipper said.  
Wendy looked at him. They both stopped.  
''Man, I...'' She said softly.  
''Wendy...I for so long...'' He said. ''I'm in love with you...I love you...I love the nights we spent awake watching movies, I love the way you laugh, I love the way your so badass...I've always wanted to tell you...''  
He took a shaky breath.  
''But I was scared..'' Dipper said. ''That if you didn't feel the same way, I would lose you.''  
He sat down on a log. Before staring at the ground.  
Wendy sat down besides him. She felt scared too. She felt touched, she felt sad. She always wanted to be with him, but she was terrified as well. She couldn't lose him. She never wanted to lose him.  
''Look, Wendy.'' Dipper said. ''You don't have to answer this...''  
He looked at Wendy.  
''Maybe we could...'' Dipper said softly. ''Be together..What do you think about that...?''  
She pulled his shoulder, and kissed him. Sparks flew in every direction, and the world was slowly disappearing around them, along with all of their worries, their troubles and their problems. She made him feel like none of that mattered. It was a small yet warm kiss. Dipper honestly never knew a kiss so innocent could be so intimate and electrifying. Her lips were moving in perfect sync, his hands feeling her waist; Dipper pulled her closer, the kiss deeper, more passionate. He felt her hands on the back of his neck play with the ends of his hair. A smile grew on his face as it started to tickle, finally they pulled apart.  
''That's what I think.'' Wendy said, a soft smile coming onto her face.  
Dipper smiled, blushing. ''I'm glad we think alike.''  
Before they knew it. A voice came from behind the trees.  
''Oh ho!'' Mabel said, appearing from the bushes.  
Dipper and Wendy's faces both flushed in embarrassment.  
Mabel came walking towards them. ''Well, bro-seph, I see you took my love advice. Ahhh, love, nothing that can be stopped.''  
Dipper awkwardly chuckled. ''Umm, we're gonna go now..''  
He slowly got up, and brushed his chest. He then twiddled his hands. Wendy then got up with him, and smiled awkwardly.  
Wendy nodded lightly. ''Yeah...''  
They walked towards the direction of the shack, their faces both red.  
Mabel chuckled softly.  
''Invite me to the wedding.'' She said.  
Soos then appeared from the bush, looking towards the couple that was walking away.  
''So.'' Soos said. ''What's your parents gonna think about this?''  
''Oh.'' Mabel said. ''They're gonna be so pissed.''


End file.
